Regret for Taking So Long: Dobsley
by naulimagination
Summary: NIna Dobrev and Ian Somerhalder end their relationship. The more time Ian and Nina spent apart, the closer her and Paul Wesley got. They spent their time hanging out together and Paul comforting her because of the break - up. Paul may say that he that he is not in love with Nina and he is married, but when will the truth hit him? Read it to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1: Regret For Taking So Long

Paul, Nina, and Ian were all sitting in the living room of their hotel suite in Atlanta , minding their business. Nina was on her labtop, Paul was reading his script, and Ian realized it was really silent in the room, so he looked around and interrupted the silence and said " You know what, I can't take this. Do you two want to go to the bar or something?"

Paul looked up from his scripts. "Umm, Ian you do know that we have to be on the set for 5:30 tomorrow morning right?"

"Well, we need a break every once in while," Ian said. "What about you Nina? You look like you can use a drink."

"Naaa, I'm good. I need to start going over my script anyway.. so do you."

"Paul come on! "Ian exclaimed.

"Ughh! Fine but only for about thirty minutes."

"You're the best," Ian said smiling.

They grabbed their coats and begin to head out the door.

"Nina, you sure you don't want to come?" Paul asked.

"Uhh, yea. I'm fine here."

"I think you should come. I just don't trust you being here by yourself."

"Paul," she gave him an annoying look.

"Paul, come on! The bar's going to close soon!" Ian yelled.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm coming!" Paul yelled to Ian. "Okay, j-just call me if you need anything."

"I will", Nina smiled. "Go before Ian catches a heart attack."

Paul smirked. "See you later." He shut the door.

About an hour later, Paul came down the hall struggling to hold Ian. He was so drunk and out of it, he began blurting out things that didn't even matter. Paul could understand that since Ian wasn't sober.

"Paul, I don't want to go back in the room, I want to go back to the bar with the very pretty bartender.""Paul, I don't want to go back in the room, I want to go back to the bar with the very pretty bartender."

"No Ian. You need to get back to Nina. You remember her? Your girlfriend?"

"Ahh, hilarious. But that's exactly why I don't want to go inside."

"Wait, what? I don't get it. Paul said."

"I broke up with her. "

"Omg, why? I don't understand, you two seemed perfectly fine earlier today."

"I dont know. It just wasn't... you and Torrey are the perfect couple!"

"Okay.. what does that have to do with anything?"

Ian gave Paul a knowingly look.

Paul sighed. "Torrey and I are not perfect! What makes the perfect couple to you, Ian?"

"They don't argue and in your relationship, you don't argue about anything."

"Okay, but how does that affect your relationship with Nina?"

"We argue, duhh!"

"About what?!"

Ian mumbled, "You. "

"I didn't hear you."

"I said we argue about not having food in the refrigetrator."

"Precisely, stupidity! Now come on." Paul took him inside.

Paul opened the door and he saw Nina on the couch sleep with her script in her hand. Ian looked at Nina, then at Paul and went straight to his room. Paul shook his head and went into his room to call Torrey. They call each other every night.

"Hello?"

"No Ian. You need to get back to Nina. You remember her? Your girlfriend?"

"Ahh, hilarious. But that's exactly why I don't want to go inside."

"Wait, what? I don't get it. Paul said."

"I broke up with her. "

"Omg, why? I don't understand, you two seemed perfectly fine earlier today."

"I dont know. It just wasn't... you and Torrey are the perfect couple!"

"Okay.. what does that have to do with anything?"

Ian gave Paul a knowingly look.

Paul sighed. "Torrey and I are not perfect! What makes the perfect couple to you, Ian?"

"They don't argue and in your relationship, you don't argue about anything."

"Okay, but how does that affect your relationship with Nina?"

"We argue, duhh!"

"About what?!"

Ian mumbled, "You. "

"I didn't hear you."

"I said we argue about not having food in the refrigetrator."

"Precisely, stupidity! Now come on." Paul took him inside.

Paul opened the door and he saw Nina on the couch sleep with her script in her hand. Ian looked at Nina, then at Paul and went straight to his room. Paul shook his head and went into his room to call Torrey. They call each other every night.

"Hello?"

"Yea."

"Hey Paul. What's going on?"

"Ohh, nothing. Just calling to see how you are doing."

"I'm great. I'm just tired because today we were shooting the season finale of Pretty Little Liars. I actually just got back to the hotel. Tomorrow we have a cast photoshoot."

"Cool. Well, tell me how it goes. I have to wake up early , so I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."


	2. Chapter 2: Too Many Reasons

Beep, beep, beep. Paul's alarm went off. " Ugh, wake up Ian! You know you're the slowest to get dressed."

"Noo, turn that thing off! How bout you go wake up Nina?! "Ian asked as if he was hungover.

Paul shook his head, "Gladly."

He walked over to Nina sleeping peacefully on the couch. He observed her face, up and down. He then stroked her hair back lightly.

"Paul, what are you doing? "Ian asked as he walked into the living room.

Paul jumped up nervously and looked up at Ian yawning with drool on the corner of his mouth. While he was looking at Ian, Nina opened her eyes and smiled because she felt Paul's hand brush against her hair.

"Oh, I was waking her up. Nina, Nina," he said while shaking her. When he looked down at Nina, she quickly shut her eyes and she reopened them as if she had just woke up.

Ian walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Morning, "Nina said.

"Morning," Paul replied smiling.

" Good morning Ian, Paul, and Nina. Are you guys ready to shoot the episode, Ghost World?" Julie Plec asked.

They all nodded.

"Okay then. Action!"

They were almost finished filming the whole episode. They were on the scene when Elena was waiting with Stefan after Lexie vanished.

"You just gonna stand there waiting for me to dry out?

"No I'm going to go home, take care of my brother. Be a friend to Bonnie and everything else that I have to do."

"That's good for you. You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up. Lexi gave you enough of a glimpse into your tragic future."

"I haven't given up, Stefan. I still have hope. But there's nothing that I can do until you get yours back." She walked towards him, grabbed his face and said "Hey." They looked each other in the eyes.

"You can break through this. Fight for it. Feel something. Anything, Stefan. Because if you don't, you're going to lose me forever. I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life."

"And scene! That was great!" Julie yelled.

"Are we finished for the day?" Nina asked.

Julie looked down at the papers on her hand. "Uhh, yeaa, " she smiled.

"Great! "Ian clapsed his hands and walked off.

It was only 2:00. Who knows what he was going to do. Meanwhile, Paul asked Nina to go out for a walk.

Nina and Paul was talking about everything, anything. Then they came to the subject about Ian. Paul thought it was strange she never brought up the topic about the breakup with Ian.

"So, uh how are you and Ian?" Paul asked.

"Um, Ian and I are fine."

He squinched his eyes confusingly. "So you two are together?"

"Yess," she smirked. "Why Paul?"

"Because Ian told me he ended things with you." He looked at her nervously as she walked beside him.

Nina stopped walking. She just paused. She held her chest and begin to cry. Nina stormed off but Paul ran up to her.

"Nina, wait." He grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at him with her round, brown eyes filled with tears. "Talk to me. Tell me what happened," Paul said.

She looked down and shook her head. " I can't. She put her hand up. I just can't tell you. "

"Nina, I am like your best friend. You can tell me anything."

"That's the problem. . I can't tell you this one, Paul."

He looked at her. "Okay, just let me take you back to the hotel."

"Can you bring me to my apartment? I have my key."

Paul gave her a caring look. "Yea, yea sure." He put his arm around her shoulder. "C'mon Nina. " And they walked back to Paul's car.

They drove up to Nina's apartment. It was about 7:30. Paul got of the car to walk Nina to her door. Once she got to the door, she turned around to Paul.

"Thanks for the ride.. goodnight."

"Goodnight, "Paul replied.

They looked at each other for about three seconds. "Goodnight," Nina said again smiling.

Paul smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then begin to walk away.

"Paul."

He turned around. "Yea?"

"Can you stay for a while? "Nina asked. "I don't want to be alone."

"Nina." He scratched his head. "I - I have to go, then I have to call Torrey.. I just can't."

"Please. It would really mean alot to me."

He sighed. "Alright but I can't stay too long."

They both went inside and watched a movie.

Later when the movie was over:

"So, how'd you like the movie?" Nina asked.

"The movie was good. "

"Yea?"

"Yea, it was pretty interesting."

They both nodded. It was a silent for a for a few seconds.

"Nina"...

"Don't", she interrupted. "I know what you're going to ask."

"Then let me ask. "He moved in closer to her on the couch. "What really happened?"

"He claims that I am in love with you. "

"What? "Paul clears his throat. "Why would he think that?"

"He said you and I have way too much chemistry on and off screen for me to not be in love with you."

"Well, do you think that's true?"

"Honesty, I don't know."

"Wh-what do you mean you don't know?"

"Nothing, Paul just forget it."

He put his hand on her hand. "You can't keep pushing me away."

She looked down at his hand laid upon her hand and jecked away. She stood up but Paul grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. She looked away.

He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb against her face. " Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel something for me."

She opened her mouth and struggled to say, "I don't know what I feel. "

Paul looked down and lifted his head with tears in his eyes. "This.. what's going on between us cannot happen for so many reasons."

"I know", Nina nodded.

He leaned in to hug her but she rejected him. Paul looked at her.

"It's for the best, "Nina said.

Paul nodded and left out the door.

want more? need more reviews to encourage me to keep writing...


	3. Chapter 3: Just Friends

Naulimagination Regret For Taking So Long: Chapter 3

The next day, Nina woke up and thought about what happened last night with her and Paul. She thought to herself, " Today, I'm going to push away all of my problems and try to have a good day. No Ian, no Paul, no boy drama." If she had to have an attitude to show she doesn't care, she would.

And Nina stuck with that promise throughout the whole day. Or let's just say she tried to.

When she got on set, she begin shooting an episode. After she was done, she walked over to the food table for some lunch, where she ran into Paul. She wasn't expecting to see him, Nina did not know he was going to be on the set with her today.

Paul looked at her with his round eyes nervously. He looked down into the apple he had in his hand, rubbing it, thinking about how awkward it was. He finally looked up and said "Hi Nina."

She ate her sandwich pretending like she didn't see or hear him though he was right next to her.

Paul looked at her and smirked because he knew what she was doing. Ignoring him.  
"Nina."

She looked at him and didn't say anything.

"Hi." Paul said.

Nina gave him a fake, weak smile.

He put his hands in his pocket. " So you're ignoring me now?"

"Excuse me?"

Paul smiled and licked his lips. " Okay, I know your upset but"..

Nina interrupted. " I'm not upset. If anything, you should be upset because you can't have me... and I know it breaks your little heart. "

Paul smirked and bit his lower lip.

"But, you know who can have me? Ian and I will let him." She walked away.

"Why are you acting like this?" Paul asked.

She shut her eyes tightly. "Like what Paul?"

"Like you didnt agree to why".. He looked around to see if anyone was around. "To why we.. you know."

Nina looked down because she didn't know why she was acting like that either. She does understand why they can't be together. But, she continued to walk away.

Paul grabbed the top of her arm, rubbed and dragged his hand down to her hand and THAT stopped her. She shut her eyes again and sighed. She turned around.

"Nina, you won't continue to ignore me. We can be friends again, back to the way it's supposed to be."

"The way it's supposed to be? "

He had a sad look and his eyes began to water.

"Paul I can't be friends with you. It's too hard to handle and it won't be the same between us."

He grabbed her hands. "But we can make it the same."

Nina eyes were filled with tears, also. She bowed her head. " I can't," she shook her head.

"Look at me Nina." She looked up into his eyes.

"We can make it the same, "Paul repeated. "Nothing will be different. Friends?" he put his had out for a shake.

Nina shook his hand, though it took her some time to. "Friends."

Paul smiled. " You could move back to the hotel now."

Nina smiled as she thought to herself, "So we're friends, which means I can date whomever I want. Paul won't mind right? You know, since were FRIENDS."

Later that night , Ian and Paul were sitting in the room playing a video game, when Nina came out her room all dressed up. She had on a glittery, white silky tight-fitted dress and hills, with her hair pushed behind her ears, and a clutch in her hand. She walked to the door, about to leave and said " I'm going out."

Ian mouth dropped open. Paul looked up and down at her deeply with his deep eyes as if he was really in love with Nina and she was the most beautiful as well as sexiest woman he has ever known. He swallowed and licked his lips.

"Ian, pick up your jaw," Nina shook her head.

Paul laughed and looked at Nina. They locked eyes with each other. They didn't and couldn't stop until Paul put his head down trying to distract himself from her. When he looked up, she already left out the door. "Be careful," Paul yelled before the door slammed.

It was twelve o' clock when Nina got back to the hotel. She quietly and slowly opened the door. The lights were off but Paul was still up, watching television.

"Paul? What are you still doing up? I thought you were an early bird."

" I am, but I decided to wait out for you until you came home and Ian's sleep."

Nina blushed. "So you wanted to make sure I got home safe."

He laughed. "Yea," he nodded. "I guess I did...why Is that a problem?"

"No ! No, that's what friends are for right." She sat on the couch next to him.

Paul smiled. "Yep. So who'd you got out with tonight? Candice or somebody?"

" Mmmm. Let's just say he was a friend."

"He? Oh, so you went out with a guy...that you like."

" Maybe. I mean, is that a problem?" She mocked Paul from earlier.

He looked at her with silence.

" I'm allowed to date whoever I want because were friends.."

Paul raised his eyebrows.

"What am I wrong?" Nina asked.

"No you're not wrong."

"Okay then. So let's talk about things friends talk about," Nina said getting bundled up on the couch.

He looked at her with anger. "I think I'm gonna go to bed Nina." He got up from the couch and went to his room.

Nina eyes got wide. "Oh, well goodnight then."

And Paul walked to his room and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Drunk and Jealous

Nina woke up in her bed stretching and yawning. Then she walked to the kitchen where Ian and Paul were cooking breakfast in their pajamas. Paul was scrambling eggs with the recipe on paper since he couldn't cook until he heard Nina's voice say "Good Morning, this food smells so good."

He turned around and saw Nina with his long sleeve plaid shirt on he gave her to sleep in one cold night and super short pajama shorts. He examined her, up and down and when she looked at him, he quickly turned around.

"Hey Paul, would you light that candl for me? Kat got it for me, I want to see how it smells, " Ian said to Paul.

"Yea, sure." He flicked the lighter as Nina walked up beside him pouring orange juice into a cup. He couldn't help but to look at her. At how beautiful she is when she wakes up even if her hair is all over the place and her long muscular legs in those shorts. Paul was holding the lighter with the flame lit up, not knowing what he was doing and looking at Nina at the same time.

And the lighter dropped.

"Oh my god, Paul! ! !"

Paul jumped up. " What?!"

"Fire, there's a fire!" Ian said.

"Oh god, Paul said." He poured water on the fire to let it out. He sighed and looked at Nina laughing. "Yea, very funny."

"Really, Paul? "Ian asked laughing.

He looked at Nina nervously. "I - i umm... I don't know. I really don't know," he scratched th back of his head.

Ian smiled shaking head. " My poor Wesley. You going to the party ?"

"Yeah, I'll be back. I'm going to call Torrey. "

"Ask her to come to the party, " Ian said.

"I will."

Nina watched Paul walk to his room. She went to her room to listen to his conversation since his room next to hers.

"Torrey?"

"Hey baby."

Nina made a stink face.

"You still want to come to that party for reaching the third season of the show?" Paul asked.

"Umm, what time is it for?"Torrey asked.

"6:00."

"Uhh, yea I think I can make it back in time for the party."

"Okay then, that's great. "

"Yea, we're gonna have fun.

"Alright, see you later," Paul said.

"Love you, "Torrey said.

Paul started to shake his leg because he hated when she said those words to him and he felt so nervous for some reason. " I-i love you, too. Bye."

He left out the door and went to the kitchen to go eat breakfast. As soon as Nina heard him leave out his room, she exit hers too.

All three of them sat down at the table eating breakfast quietly and awkwardly. All was heard was clinging forks and knives, and Nina and Paul kept giving each other looks.

Ian looked at both of them." Okay, I'm done. Breakfast was good Paul." He got up from the table and push the chair in.

"Where you going?" Nina asked.

"I have to see what I'm going to wear tonight and I have to prepare for my speech."

"Oh, yea."

Ian walked to his room.

Nina turned back around and looked at Paul. She smiled because it was so weird between them.

"So, uh. I see you have my shirt on, " he said chewing his eggs he cooked.

She looked down at the shirt. "Oh yeah. I mean it was a little chilly last night.. and this shirt is really cozy."

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm gonna need that shirt back."

"That's fine. Just know that my scent will be on it now but I smell really good."

He sighed and raised his eyebrow. "As long as I have it back."

"Okay. I'll give it to you after I take my shower, "Nina said tantalizing him as she raised from the table.

Paul watched her put her dishes up.

"Thanks for breakfast, "she said as she went to the bathroom to go take a shower.

Later at 4:30, Ian, Nina, and Paul all started to get ready for the party. Nina was putting on her makeup when Paul knocked on the door.  
"Come in," Nina said.

Nina turned around from her mirror. Paul didn't have on a shirt. All he had on was his black dress pants with a black belt. She sighed looking at his muscular upper body.

He looked down to see what she was looking at, although he knew. "Something wrong?"

Nina shook her head. "Uh - uh."

"Well, I came in here too ask you for advice on what Torrey would like me to wear."

"Okay, she folded her arms. What do you have? "

Paul went to his room to get some clothes from his closet. He came back with three shirts.

"Let's try this one, "Nina said.

She took the shirt from his hands and told him to stand in front of the mirror.  
Nina stood behind him and held the shirt up to him with her arms across his chest to see how it would look with the pants he had on. Her arm was around his body and she was close behind him. She started to run her fingers across his chest. He looked at her through the mirror, grabbed her hand and said "Nina."

She sighed. " I'm sorry. . I think you should wear this shirt. Torrey would like it."

"Thank you Nina." He put his hand on her shoulder and she watched his hand drag down her arm.

She nodded, "Sure."

"You guys ready yet ?" Paul asked.

Ian walked out putting on his belt. "Yea I'm ready."

"Where's Nina?" Ian asked.

"Oh, she should be coming out right...now."

Nina walked out with her purple dress and her black leather jacket on.

"Nina, you look bexy", Ian said

"Excuse me?" Nina asked.

"You look sexy, but beautiful."

She laughed. " Why thank you, Ian. You don't look so bad yourself. Actually, you look very dapper."

Ian smiled.

"Well we should go," Paul said. And they left out the door.

Nina, Ian, and Paul walked in with their security guard.  
The first person they saw was Julie. They all kissed her on the cheek.  
"Wow, Julie. This party looks amazing," Nina said.

"Thanks, Kevin and I set it all up."

"I thought it was going to be low-key, "Ian said.

"Yeah...the invites kinda got out of hand."

Kat, and Candice both walked up. " Hey guys. You look great," Kat said.

"You do, too." Paul said.

"Thanks, there's a lot of people here. Let's go party."

Ian and Paul walked to the bar to get a drink, while Nina went with Kat and Candice to mingle with handsome young men.

"Oh, there's Torrey," Ian said. "She just walked in."

Torrey was looking around to see if she saw anyone there..Paul.

He waved his hand to get her attention. She walked over to him. "Hey guys."  
She hugged Paul and Ian.

"I'm glad you made it", Paul said.

"I'll give you guys some along time," Ian said taking a sip of his drink and went by Candice.

Nina was dancing with some guy, drunk as can be, while Torrey and Paul were drinking, talking, and laughing. Next thing you know, she was with an another man talking and she looked bored to death. All she wanted to do was dance and he wanted to talk about what is what like being a veternarian. Nina looked over at Paul and Torrey laughing. She rest her chin in her hand feeling miserable. Then Torrey left so she walked by Paul.

"So, where's Torrey?"

"She went to the restroom."

Nina nodded. "What are you doing, Paul?"

"I'm having a drink. Do you want one?"

"No, I mean... with you and Torrey."

He smiled. "What, are you jealous?"

She folded her arms. "No I'm not jealous Paul but you're trying to make me envious."

"Why would I try to make you jealous, Nina? Torrey is my wife and we... we're just friends."

"Righhttt," Nina went to go find someone to dance with...Ian. And slow dance.

"Ian, would you like to dance?"

"Sure thing Miss Dobrev." He twisted her around and pulled her into his arms. Nina put her head on Ian's shoulder and took a glance at Paul. Paul looked at her, drowned his shot down his throat, and walked by Nina and Ian with his hands in his pocket.  
"Excuse me Ian. Can I talk to Nina for a second?"

"Yea, sure."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a corner where no one was.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked curiously.

"This is ludacris, what we're doing."

"And what are we doing?"

"We are trying to get back at each other... making each other jealous."

"Was it working?"

Paul sighed. "Things between us have to be normal again, and you know it."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, you want to go out tomorrow?"

"On a date?"

"No! Just as friends."

He smiled. "That'll be great."

Nina thought to herself, "You know, I'm getting tired of this friend thing."

When Paul, Nina , and Ian were riding in the limo, Ian whispered to Paul that he needs to talk to him about something. Paul looked at him frightened because he has a feeling he wants to talk about what's been going on with him and Nina. " Okay."

When they got back to the hotel, Nina opened the door and went in but Ian pulled Paul back from going inside and shut the door.

Paul put his hands in his pocket. " So, what's up?"

Okay, i noticed you have been keeping Nina company after the breakup and she seems pretty happy.

Yea?

And I think I want her back. Lately, it feels like we have been reconnecting even though I never stopped loving her... You don't have feelings for her do you?

Paul lowered his thick eyebrows. " Uh."

Ian interrupted, "Of course not. You wouldn't do that to me.. Plus, you're married to a lovely woman who loves you back.

Paul nodded his head. "Right, of course I don't feel anything for her, Ian. She's like my little sister. "

To Paul, it was like Ian was saying "YOU'RE MARRIED!" Let that sink in.  
And it definitely sunk in that gorgeous head of Paul's.

When they went back inside, Nina was standing right in front of the door waiting for them. When they saw her, they both stopped. " Sooo, what were the Salvatore brothers discussing?" She folded her arms. "Ooh, let me guess. Was it about protecting Elena?"

They both laughed. Ian rubbed his chin. "Uh, no. We were discussing men things."

"Yea, right but goodnight."


End file.
